Harry Potter and Knowledge of Ancient Magic
by Fire Bird8
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the fate of Wizarding World. My version of Harry’s 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr. Do read it!
1. Meeting Sirius

****

****

****

****

**_                                            "Harry Potter And the Knowledge of Ancient Magic." _**

****

**_Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of trio's fifth year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, Old Magic, New-found powers and a bit of H/Hr._**

Rating: PG.

A.N: Just read and enjoy. And don't forget to review.

**********

Harry sat up in his bed abruptly. He has been having nightmares about Voldemort lately .But nowadays, they had become more intense. He always happened to see the night of the Third task of TriWizard Tournament, when he had been taken to Voldemort with the help of Barty Crouch. Voldemort was resurrected that day from his blood. He couldn't forget the voice of Voldemort ordering Wormtail aka Pettigrew to kill Cedric. He still blamed himself for Cedric's death. Sirius had desperately tried to force the idea out of his mind through his letters but Harry just couldn't get the point. Dursleys were as bad as ever. Dudley had not missed a single chance to harass Harry. He hadn't received any letters from any of his friends either, to console him.

           Now that Voldemort has resurrected, there was ten times more danger to Harry's life than ever before. Sirius had advised Harry to remain alert all time for any invasion of the Death Eaters. Though till now, there was none. But Harry was sure that once Voldemort gained power, which he had lost back in 1981 while he killed Harry's parents, he will come for him. At the times he received any of Sirius's letters, he couldn't help but remember Moody's growling voice shouting CONSTANT VIGILANCE! .Though he knew the fact that the Moody teaching at Hogwarts was an imposter, he believed that the imposter had to act just like the real Moody to fool the whole Ministry of Magic as well as Albus Dumbledore. The rise of the Dark Lord was acknowledged by the Ministry, as there were many attacks on innocent people in the Magical World as well as Muggle World though Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, was still too afraid to accept the fact. By his personal interviews, published in the Daily Prophet, it was evident that the stubborn fool still believed that these attacks were organized by some remaining Death Eaters to start a panic.

          Harry was still very angry at Fudge, for not believing him and taking him as abnormal and fame-hungry boy. However, he still believed and trusted Dumbledore. He had told everything, which had happened at graveyard, to Dumbledore. But Ron and Hermione were still in oblivious. Although Harry had won the TriWizard Tournament, he was not at all happy. In fact, he had given all his prize money to Weasley twins, Fred and George, for their shop Weasley Wizard Wheezes. 'I wonder what they have planned for it'. Harry thought. 

           After watching the time on clock, Harry quickly moved out of his bed. It was 7 `o` clock and Aunt Petunia would be on his door soon, ordering him to get up. Sure enough, she was on the door of his room in no time. "Wake up, boy. Now!" She said in an angry voice. After knocking fiercely on the door few times, she went to the kitchen again. Harry dressed quickly and went down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. He mentally prepared himself for a long and tiring day because Uncle Vernon seem to load more and more work on him with every passing day. Dudley was also not very helping. 

                    As always his uncle was on his usual sofa set, reading the newspaper. "Morning Uncle Vernon." The boy said. Uncle Vernon paid no attention. Harry busied himself in preparing breakfast and thought about Hogwarts and Wizarding World.

            "Pay attention boy. I don't want the same half-burned breakfast every day." shouted Uncle Vernon. Harry cursed him under his breath. He was very annoyed by the attitude of the Dursleys towards him. Quickly, he made the breakfast and went upstairs to his room, taking his breakfast with him. 'When will I return to Hogwarts? '. He thought. Today was 28th of July. There were two more days to his birthday and after forty-three days he will return to his real home, Hogwarts.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

His whole body was soaked with sweat. He slowly opened his eyes afraid to see the same nightmare which had haunted his dreams ever since his return from Hogwarts. After watching his usual room at #4 Private Drive, he took in a breath of relief. The words '_kill the spare' were echoing in his mind and filling his heart with the feelings of sorrow and guilt. He lifted his head to see the time on the half-broken wall clock. It was 31st July and he was going to be of 15 years of age in 5 minutes._

      Sudden tapping on the window pulled him out of his thoughts. He stood up and opened the window. Out was Hedwig with Pig and other owls. He let them in and taken all of his letters from them. He opened the first letter. It was from Ron.

Hey Harry,

              Happy Birthday! I hope Dursleys are treating you right. We asked Dumbledore about you living with us. But he said that you will be safer at Privet Drive. Sorry mate, but it seems that you have to cope with your Aunt and Uncle until you come to Hogwarts. I have sent your birthday present along with Pig. I hope you like it.

Ron

Harry opened the parcel that had come along with Pig. Inside it was a book with two broomsticks and a snitch on the cover. Harry read the title. **1100 moves for a seeker**. Harry smiled. Now he had some thing to read in his spare time (if he have any) at Dursleys besides his school books. He moved his attention towards the second letter which was from Hermione.

Hey Harry,

               Happy Birthday! How was your summer? I hope it was all right. I am very worried about you. You-Know-Who is gaining his power back very soon. There have been many attacks on the Ministry. I hope he will not consider attacking you. And if he will, well, there is some kind of protection around your Aunt and Uncle's house. But just incase, I have send you this book so you can learn some useful spells to protect yourself better. Guess what! I have been made a Prefect. I can't believe this! It was totally unexpected. I wonder who the other Prefect is. I hope that you are the other one. See you at Hogwarts then. 

Love,

Hermione

P.S: Ron hasn't told you but Ginny has informed me that Ron actually asked out a Muggle Girl! Wonder what you think about this. Knowing Ron…Well I better not say something that might hurt the ego of you guys, now that you have come of age. Okay, okay, I am just joking and by the way my affair with Krum didn't end too well. I was forced to slap him and said words about him that I daren't utter in front of my mother! He wanted to sleep with me! The unintelligible bastard! 

Harry put Hermione's letter down. He opened the book which was along with the letter. It was interesting and looked very useful. He decided to read it afterwards. Hagrid has also sent him a present. There were sweets from Honey dukes and rock cakes. He ate some sweets right away but didn't as much as touched the rock cakes. He knew better than to eat something Hagrid baked. He then looked to a letter that a barn owl with a Hogwart's crest on his chest had brought him. He suspected that it was his new school supplies list. He opened the letter. Surprisingly, there was a _letter_ with his supplies list. Suspiciously, he opened the letter. It was from Professor McGonagall saying that……that he had been appointed a _Prefect_. Harry's heart jumped with happiness. 'Wait till Hermione knows that _I_ have been made a Prefect.' Harry thought. He was imagining Hermione jump with surprise after hearing this. But, sadly, he was not sure about Ron's action after what happened last year. He opened the letter which he got from Sirius. He said that since Harry had to buy his school things, he will come by and together they will go to the Diagon Alley. He had written the time and date of his arrival. Harry couldn't wait to go shopping with his Godfather. He was not at all worried of what will the Dursleys say. He knew that by using Sirius's name he can pressurize them as they were very much afraid of Sirius. Harry took a long breath and, smiling, he lie-down on his bed. He imagined the look on the faces of his so-called relatives when they will see Sirius. It will be fun. He smiled mischievously after imagining it. Yes, very much fun.

Today was the day of Sirius's arrival. He was looking forward to the moment very much. Harry saw the time on clock. 1:30 PM. Sirius will be arriving in an hour. 

Harry still hadn't told his relatives of his Godfather's visit. And now, not very much was left. Harry tried to catch the attention of his Uncle, who was enjoying his evening tea. "Excuse me Uncle Vernon. I was wondering if it is okay that I would go buy my school things with a friend of mine." Harry said, snickering in his mind. His Uncle, without giving him much attention, said. "No, it is not okay. You can't go fooling around with any 'abnormal' friend of yours."

"But Uncle Vernon!" Harry tried to protest although he knew it was all in vain. "I SAID NO." Uncle Vernon roared in anger. He tried to say something more, probably about threatening to lock him up in the same old cupboard. But the door bell ranged, cutting him off in the mid-sentence. Harry lunged at the door and opened it. Outside was a large shaggy looking black dog. The dog hurried in the door. Harry shut the door behind him. Soon enough, that dog transformed into something else. Where there was the dog a moment ago, now stood a man totally a stranger to the Dursleys. The Dursleys stood there dumbfounded, eyeing the man suspiciously. The man glared at them rather coldly.

Smiling broadly, Harry took a step forward and said.

"Uncle Vernon, I want to introduce you to my Godfather, Sirius Black."

Beta Acknowledgment: Do please read this story. My beta has made a bet that people will flame this story. Please make him wrong. Please? (makes puppy dog eyes.) 


	2. Journey on the Hogwarts Express

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic."  
  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the  
  
fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
  
  
  
Smiling broadly, Harry took a step forward and said.  
  
"Uncle Vernon, I want to introduce you to my Godfather, Sirius Black."  
  
As soon as the words escaped Harry's mouth, a horrified expression appeared on the faces of all the Dursleys. Dudley went white as chalk. Aunt Petunia's whole body started shaking violently. Uncle Vernon also looked terrified but not as much as his horse-faced wife and 'precious' son, much to Harry's disappointment.  
  
Harry turned his head towards Sirius's direction. He had a very smug look on his face and was chuckling softly. Harry laughed in his head amused that Sirius was enjoying this situation very much. Harry felt a sense of satisfaction over-whelm him. After all these years, continuously being harassed by the Dursleys, he finally found satisfaction in seeing his Godfather taking his revenge from them.  
  
After some moments, Uncle Vernon seemed to over-come his initial shock and fear. He tried unsuccessfully to make his gestures appear stern. "What do you want from me? Were those freaks, James and Lilly Potter, not enough to betray?" Uncle Vernon said in what to be called a pure loathing voice. Harry saw his Godfather shook in anger.  
  
"What do you know about Harry's parents or me, you pathetic fools. You don't know anything about Wizards and Magic. They or Harry are not freaks. The only one who is freak here is you people. Treating Harry like a slave of yours for fifteen years? Eh? You can't be humans even. What you done to him already, I forgive, taking you as his only relatives alive. But from now on, if I heard a single complaint of you three from Harry, you all will pay."  
  
The Dursley and Harry stood there frozen at Sirius's sudden outburst. "Come on Harry." Sirius said, turning away and moving towards the door. Harry, with one last good-bye glance at the Dursleys, followed him.  
  
After some walking, Sirius took a deep sigh and sat on an empty bench. He had cooled down a bit. Harry sat by his side. "Why did you get so angry at them suddenly?" Harry asked, although he knew that very well. Sirius was a very close and trusted friend of his parents. And, naturally, can't sit by while someone insulted them.  
  
Sirius, again, took a deep sigh, as to suppress his anger, and said. "They insulted James and Lilly, Harry. Weren't you mad at them too?" Harry leaned onto the bench, with a saddened expression on his face, he said. "Yes I was. But I have kind of get used to hear such type of insults. I even blew up Aunt Marge for insulting my parents." Harry grinned suddenly, recalling the event. Sirius laughed with him. But then worry replaced the laughter on his face. "You weren't expelled for practicing magic outside Hogwarts?" He asked wondering. "No, some how I did it without a wand. I think that's why I wasn't caught." Harry replied.  
  
Sirius's eyes widened. "You did that without a wand? How could it be? Sure people were known to do some wand-less magic earlier in the History, about 10,000 years ago. But no one can do that nowadays. Dumbledore can do some simpler spells without a wand." Harry had a confused look on his face. But Sirius continued anyway. "But magic like this? And, besides, Dumbledore is the most powerful and qualified wizard living. You haven't even graduated yet."  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably under Sirius's amazed as well as admiring gaze. He hated this, being special and all. Sirius seemed to understand Harry's uneasiness and stood up. "Come on, Harry. We have yet to meet another friend. She lives in the neighborhood." Sirius added, after watching Harry's confused face. "Who is she? I know all the people living here. But I think no one here can be related to magic." Harry asked. "Besides, you know her very well, Harry." Sirius smiled at him meaningfully and changed from Sirius into Snuffles.  
  
After a walk of 10 minutes, they arrived at a house Harry knew very well. "SHE IS A WITCH?" Harry nearly screamed with shock. They were standing in front of Mrs. Figg's house. She was Harry's old babysitter who liked cats very much. Sirius transformed again and faced the door so that no one could see his face. "Yes, and don't scream, people are looking at us." Sirius replied enjoying Harry's shocked state.  
  
Sirius ranged the door-bell. The chirping of sparrow was heard inside the house. Soon, Harry heard the voice of his old babysitter, cursing. "Who's at the door?" She barked. "Easy, easy Arabella, its me, Sirius." Sirius chuckled merrily. There was complete silence inside the house for a second and the next second the door was slammed open by Mrs. Figg. She looked at Sirius for a second and the next thing Harry knew was that she was hugging Sirius furiously.  
  
Soon, she noticed Harry and gasped. "Sirius, Ha...Ha....Harry?" She stuttered. "Nothing to worry Arabella. I have asked permission from Professor Dumbledore and he said that it was not necessary any longer to hide the truth from him." Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Harry, this is Arabella Figg, she was in our year at Hogwarts and was Lilly's best friend." Sirius introduced her to Harry. "In your year?" Harry wondered aloud. Sirius laughed with Arabella. "She is in disguise, Harry. She is much younger than this." Sirius replied. "Oh." Harry said, turning beet red, embarrassed that he can't assume such an obvious thing. Sirius was looking very happy after he met Mrs. Figg. Harry noticed this and smiled in his head.  
  
Harry entered Diagon Alley along with Sirius. They have stopped at Arabella's house for an hour. Harry now really came to know her. She was very nice and kind. And she definitely not liked cats. It was only to deceive others. Harry was really happy to meet her.  
  
After getting his other things like quills, parchments, ink bottles and some treat for Hedwig, Harry finally entered Flourish and Blotts to buy his school books. There were different sections for different subjects. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Divination, Potions all had their respective shelves. Harry had gone to collect his Transfiguration book when he saw an old, rusty book on Animagi beside it. A sudden idea struck Harry's mind. If Voldemort was after Harry, he very much needed to over-come this art of transfiguring his body into an animal. He decided to ask Sirius about it. Since, he was an animagus as well. With that settled Harry paid for all his stuff and moved towards the dark corner where Sirius was waiting for him.  
  
Sirius transformed back into his human form after seeing Harry. Harry reached him and decided to ask. "Um.Sirius can you please teach me how to become an animagus." Sirius straightened a bit at his request. "I know why you want to learn that. But Harry it is very dangerous and a very long process. I can't risk teaching that to you myself. If you really want to do this, I will tell Dumbledore of your request. And if he thought it was alright, then he will assign a qualified teacher to teach you. But Harry, not all the wizards can become an animagus. It is not exactly rare. But if you can't, please don't get disheartened." Sirius said seriously.  
  
Harry was a bit disappointed that he can't learn it from his Godfather but anyways, he was looking forward to it.  
  
Today was 1st of September. The day he waited most. The day to ride Hogwarts express and escape from his horrible relatives. He still remembered the first time he was able to go away from the shadows of his aunt, uncle and his horrible cousin Dudley. That was his first year at Hogwarts. He sighed. Nothing will be like that now.  
  
He looked out the window of the car. His Uncle Vernon was driving him to King's Cross Station. Since the arrival and threat of Sirius, the behavior of the Dursleys had become some what nicer to him. Dudley has not beaten him up since then and his Aunt and Uncle weren't that annoying now.  
  
Harry looked at his shining Prefect badge. Sirius was very proud of him when he had told him. Harry missed his parents very much at the moment. Soon, they reached the railway station. It was as crowded as ever. There were Muggles everywhere in the sight, busy in their daily work. However, there were also a few Wizards who had came by to say good bye to their children attending Hogwarts  
  
Harry made his way from the barrier between platform nine and ten and onto platform 9 3/4. He met many of his friends on his way to the last compartment. He placed his trunk in a corner of the compartment and got seated comfortably on a seat and started waiting patiently for his friends.  
  
After half an hour, Hermione made her way through the compartment door. She was panting heavily from having lifted such a heavy trunk which was full of her books. She smiled as soon as she saw him. 'He has grown a lot this summer'. She thought. Harry had indeed grown a bit that summer. And thanks to the hard Quidditch practice Wood made them do, Harry was no longer as skinny and short.  
  
She, too, placed her trunk in a corner. She sat across from Harry. And immediately started talking about which subject she was taking this year at Hogwarts. Thankfully, they were less than their third year. Obviously, she had learned a lesson from that. She was so busy and exhausted back in their third year that Harry was very much relieved by her choice of lessons.  
  
Soon, Ron also entered the compartment. He sat besides Harry and immediately busied him into a Quidditch-talk. Hermione was not very happy by the change of topic.  
  
"Hey Harry, now that Oliver Wood is gone, I wonder who will become the Captain. And you people have to find a new keeper for the team, too." Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. Personally, I think Alicia will be a great captain. As for the keeper, I think there will be tryouts to fulfill the place."  
  
"I, too, think that Alicia is good but she will have a hard competition with Angelina. By the way, who do think are the Prefects of our year. Surely, Malfoy would be one, much to my displeasure, judging by his father's influence in the Ministry and on the Governors." Ron said.  
  
Hermione immediately looked up from her book and proudly said. "Well, I am one." Ron snickered at this. "Who would've thought." He said sarcastically. "Shut up Ron." She snapped. "I wonder who the other Prefects are." She said. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I am one." Harry said, unsure what effect it will bring out of them. They both jumped up. But the expressions on their faces were entirely different. Ron had pressed his lips together tightly and Hermione had a large smile on her lips. Harry had a neutral thought at that moment. On one hand he was happy that Hermione was okay with the idea of him being a Prefect, but, on the other hand he was sad that Ron had not taken it well.  
  
"I should have guessed already." Hermione said happily. Harry smiled thankfully at her. "We are very happy for you. Aren't we Ron?" Hermione said last part with gritted teeth. "Uh. Yeah. We are very happy." He said receiving a death glare from Hermione.  
  
At the very moment, Malfoy stepped in with his 'friends', Crabbe and Goyle. "Well, well, well. What do we have here scar-head, a penniless weasel and Mud blood." He said, all while laughing. "Say what do you want and SOD OFF!" Ron shouted. "Well Weasel, insulting a Prefect, I see, I can deduct points from your house for that." Malfoy sneered. "You are not the only one Prefect here. I and Harry are also Prefects." Hermione said, calmly.  
  
"So, Potter has been given the favor again because of his fame. And poor weasel, being ignored again. tch. tch. tch. I am very sorry for you weasel." Malfoy said, with a fake sadness in his voice.  
  
"I am NOT being chosen because of my fame, you bastard." Harry shouted angrily and looked at Ron for support but he remained silent. Harry felt something broke in his heart. He knew what it was..His trust on Ron. Hermione was also staring wide-eyed at Ron.  
  
"See, even Weasel agrees with me. Huh, Weasel?" Malfoy had the biggest of smiles on his pale face. It looked like he was having the time of his life. "Sod off, Malfoy." Ron said quietly. "Oh. Weasel said me to sod off. What do I do?" He said in a trembling voice. Crabbe and Goyle laughed. They were enjoying it very much, too.  
  
As he opened his mouth to say something rude, the door to the compartment opened, and in came a person with tired eyes and a sad smile playing on his lips. "Professor Lupin!" Harry cried. The man was indeed Professor Lupin who had teached them Defense Against the Dark Arts in their third year at Hogwarts.  
  
Malfoy sneered at the Professor, and then he turned to face Harry. "See you in class." He said and disappeared behind the compartment door. Professor Lupin turned towards them and said with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Hi! Hermione, Ron. Harry I want to have a very important talk with you, now!"  
  
  
  
A.N. Here's the second chapter. I know it is boring right now but it will get better in the later chapters. Please Review! 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic."  
  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
  
  
  
Professor Lupin turned towards them and said with a hint of urgency in his voice. "Hi! Hermione, Ron. Harry I want to have a very important talk with you, now!"  
  
Professor Lupin led Harry out of the compartment. When they were at a reasonable distance from the compartment Hermione and Ron were in, Professor said. "Harry, Snuffles has told me what you want to do. Are you sure about this? It is very difficult for one to become an Animagus. And it isn't a matter of seconds to become one; it takes a lot of time. I am sure you have seen Sirius transforming, but it isn't as easy as it looks, in fact it is not easy at all. So, I wanted to tell you all of these dangers and ask your will, if you still want to be an Animagus tell me and if you don't, I will make sure that this doesn't reach Headmaster Dumbledore. Tell me your will one last time."  
  
"Yes, I want to become an Animagus, Professor. I will not be afraid of any difficulties in the way. I want to be prepared for him when he comes." Harry said with grit in his voice. "Very well then. You can join your friends now." His Professor smiled at him. Harry turned to go. "And Harry" Harry turned halfway. "I am very proud of you." Lupin said, still smiling.  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were fighting over something when Harry had returned. However, after seeing him, they stopped their fight. There was less time left to Hogwarts so they quickly slipped into their robes. Soon, Hogwarts Express made a stop at Hogsmeade Station. The trio found its way out of the train. "First 'ears 'ere. First 'ears 'ere." They heard Hagrid's voice. Harry waved at Hagrid who beaming, waved back. The trio secured a carriage for themselves and settled in.  
  
When they reached the Entrance Hall after the journey of carriages, many memories flooded into Harry's mind. Some were cheering, some were painful. He still remembered his sorting. In which he was given two choices by the Sorting Hat, Gryffindor and Slytherin. He had chosen Gryffindor, because of the bad reputation Slytherins possessed. Harry knew afterwards that why the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin. It was because of his ability to speak Parseltongue. This ability had come in very handy in their second year to open the chamber of secrets. The memory of the chamber was itself a torture for Harry, because there he had faced Voldemort in his real, solid body for the first time.  
  
They all went inside the Great Hall and settled into their seats. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. Ron kept muttering about how hungry he was. Harry was getting annoyed of his undying love of food, because he kept muttering about his hunger. Harry watched as first years appeared with Professor McGonagall at the end of the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony begun. The Hat sang its song as usual. And after the thundering applause the Hat received, Professor McGonagall said. "When I call your name, come forth, place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house."  
  
Harry soon found the sorting ceremony boring. Probably, because there were very few Gryffindors. His eyes wavered towards the Teacher's Table. He saw Hagrid talking animatedly with Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin watching the sorting with much enthusiasm. He was teaching DADA this year as he had told him. Harry watched Dumbledore as he was talking to a ........a 'large black dog'. Suddenly, the Headmaster stood up and followed the dog to a doorway. Harry assumed that Sirius wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore in his human form, alone.  
  
During the whole sorting, Harry kept glancing at the same doorway, Sirius and Headmaster have entered. Just as sorting ceremony was about to finish, Dumbledore came out, Sirius was not with him. He scanned the entire Great Hall, and then his eyes fixed directly on Harry's face. Harry could see the twinkle in those blue eyes more than ever. Professor Dumbledore smiled at him and nodded. Then it all dawned on Harry. Sirius had just told Dumbledore about his request to learn to become an Animagus. And by the looks of Headmaster, he didn't mind at all. Harry shouted a 'YES' under his breath. Hopefully, no one noticed.  
  
Now, that all the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome, you are now about to start a new year at Hogwarts. This year will be different from previous all. Because, I assume, you all know that Voldemort has returned." Students gasped at the name. "Now, you all have to be more cautious and more prepared. For the later, we have scheduled Dueling classes for all fourth years and up. However, the others will also be appreciated if the want to take part. The classes will be teached by the 'real' Professor Moody. He can't come here today because of some of the problems at the Ministry. I advice you to take these classes seriously and be prepared." He said the last sentence by looking towards Harry. Harry nodded reassuringly. "And, as the name suggests, Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all of you, and I mean all of you." He looked firstly in the direction of Fred and George Weasley and then at the trio. "Someone caught wondering there would be immediately expelled. Now, DIG IN."  
  
As soon as the food appeared, Ron hungrily started filling his plate up. Harry shook his head, amused, and started eating for himself.  
  
Harry kept glancing at Hermione throughout the dinner. She was looking different somehow, like he has seen her for the very first time. Harry dismissed the thought from his mind as he knew about Ron's feelings for her.  
  
Just then Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw Professor McGonagall smiling proudly at him. He guessed by her expressions that she knew about his request. 'O.K, now she knows as well.' Harry groaned in his mind.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked. Professor McGonagall bended towards him and whispered in his ear. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after you lead the first years in their dorms. The password to the office is...Vo..Voldemort." Professor McGonagall's voice trembled while saying the Dark Lord's name.  
  
Harry laughed in mind at Dumbledore's choice of password. At one hand, this was a very difficult password to guess and a very reliable one, and on the other hand, Dumbledore was forcing the teachers to say the Dark Lord's name.  
  
Harry nodded at her and Professor McGonagall headed back to the teacher's table. As soon as she sat down besides Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up and announced. "Prefects, lead the first years back to the dormitories."  
  
Harry glanced towards Hermione. She was telling the password to the students. Harry stood up. "First year boys, follow me." There were only five first year Gryffindor boys this year.  
  
He leaded them, up to Gryffindor Tower, through the portrait of the fat lady, and finally into the first year boys dormitories. He turned to face the first years. They were staring around with awe written on their faces. "This is where you will be living for your stay at Hogwarts. Any questions?" Harry asked.  
  
A boy looking awfully like Neville raised his hand. "Yes?" Harry asked. He swallowed and said in a trembling voice. "Are you re.really Harry Potter, the Harry Potter?" Harry nodded. Now, all the boys were staring at him, rather respectfully. "Wow. Can you show us your...scar?" The same boy said. "No." Harry said strictly. The boy was disappointed but was still over- joyed that he got to meet the Harry Potter. "Now, all of you, settle into your beds."  
  
Hermione left the first year girls in their dorm and get down to the common room. She sat down on a sofa and waited for Harry to come down. Ever since she has seen Harry on the platform 9 ¾, she was beginning to think of him as more-than-a-friend. 'He is just my friend.' She scolded herself. Yet again, the thought kept sneaking in her mind. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps coming down from the boy's dorm. It was Harry. He sat down across from her. "What took you so long, Harry?" She asked, shaking all other thoughts from her mind.  
  
"Well, you know all that fan club and 'Are-you-really-Harry Potter?' stuff." Harry groaned. Hermione chucked. She very well knew of Harry's annoyance from being the center of attention. "What about Professor McGonagall. What she said to you?"  
  
"No thing important." He said. He didn't wanted to tell anyone about it until he learned it well. Then he will give them a big surprise. Harry remembered that he had to go meet Pro And that reminds me that I am supposed to meet Professor Dumbledore....in about ten minutes. I better hurry up." Harry answered while rushing towards the portrait hole.  
  
Harry turned the corner of the corridor, to come in front with the gargoyle that was protecting Headmaster's Office. If it would have been any other time, he would be standing in front of the gargoyle, trying to guess the correct password. But now it was different, he was told the password by Professor McGonagall. So, instead of playing the guessing game, he said the password and didn't even flinch at the Dark Lord's name. He had faced him far too many times to be afraid of saying his name. The gargoyle jumped out of the way. Harry climbed the spiral staircase and knocked at Headmaster's office softly. "Come in, Harry." Came the voice of the wise and kind Professor from inside the office.  
  
Harry opened the door and stepped into the office. It was same as last year, when he had last visited it. He sat down on the edge of the chair to which Professor had motioned.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Harry asked. "Ah. Yes Harry. I have been told by Sirius that you want to learn to become an Animagus. Is that true?" He questioned while staring at Harry intently. Harry nodded. "Very well, Harry. I appreciate your efforts. You need to be prepared for Voldemort when he comes for you. The process of learning to become Animagus is very difficult. But I believe that you will learn it very quickly."  
  
"Excuse me Sir. But why will I learn it quickly if it is so difficult." Harry said, confused. Dumbledore smiled and said. "Harry, I believe that you are special and very, very powerful in magic. I am speculating your success confidently by judging how quickly you have learned the Patronus Spell only in your third year, and in only a month, while only a few Aurors and high-ranked Death Eaters have achieve it so far. And even they took whole two and a half month's practice to perform it properly."  
  
Harry sat there astounded. Sure he had found the Patronus Spell difficult at first but then it had gradually become easier. He had never, in his dreams, thought that it was that powerful and difficult that even Aurors found it difficult to perform.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry's astounded face. He had expected that kind of reaction from him. When Lupin had told him about Harry's progress and success at the spell, he could hardly believe his ears. No one was found to do that spell so perfectly and so easily, except the most powerful and renown wizards in History. But then, even they have done it at a mature age, not at such a younger age. He had known from then and there that this boy was a very powerful wizard and perhaps, a very useful and dangerous weapon to use against the Dark Lord. He had also grown to like the boy as an alternative grand-son, which he never had. He let out a long sigh.  
  
He was so busy in saving the world, first from Ginderwald and then from Voldemort, that he never even thought about it. After Harry had defeated Voldemort on that Halloween night of 1981, he then had nothing to save as the world was free now, 'thanks to the boy-who-lived' as people called it. Only then he felt the need of a family that he had not. The Hogwarts staff was like his family, but not his own family, where he would have had his siblings and wife. He knew that Harry had also had none. That was also why he felt a sort of bond between himself and the young boy.  
  
Harry was still lost in his thoughts, when Dumbledore coughed to get his attention. Harry raised his head to look at him. "Harry, I have arranged the Animagi classes for you. They will be after dinner every Tuesday, Friday and Monday, 11'o' clock to be exact, in the Great Hall with Professor." He smiled at Harry's eager face. "..Lupin."  
  
Harry's heart burst with joy ness. Professor Lupin was his favorite teacher. He felt very comfortable with him, knowing that he was best friend of his parents.  
  
"You may go now, Harry." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry wished him goodnight and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Later that night, when he retired for night, he felt more satisfied than he had since Voldemort's return, for now, he knew that he will be training to protect himself as well as others from Voldemort. With this satisfaction in his mind he drifted of to sleep.  
  
  
  
A.N: Here's the third one. I hope you like it. And please Review. I really appreciate that. Ok let's make a deal. The more reviews I will get, the more speedy I become. (Author laughs evilly). It all depends on you guys now. 


	4. First day back

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic."  
  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the  
  
fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
  
  
  
Harry woke up to find out that he was being late for the breakfast. He hurriedly got dressed and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. While breakfast, Professor McGonagall distributed their schedules. Harry read the schedule.  
  
Schedule for the Fifth Year Gryffindors  
  
1. Potions -------- Gryffindor-Slytherin -------- 9:00 AM  
  
2. Transfiguration -------- Gryffindor-Hufflepuff -------- 10:00 AM  
  
3. Divination -------- Gryffindor-Rawenclaw -------- 11:00 AM  
  
L U N C H  
  
4. Care of Magical Creatures -------- Gryffindor-Hufflepuff ----- --- 1:00 PM  
  
5. Charms -------- Gryffindor-Slytherin -------- 2:00 PM  
  
6. Defense Against the Dark Arts -------- Gryffindor-Slytherin -- ------ 3:00 PM  
  
Harry groaned after reading that they again have Potions with Slytherins. 'I wonder why Dumbledore always have to do this to us.' He was also very disappointed to know that they have Defense Against the Dark Arts class at the end of the day. He shook the disappointment out of his head. If he was to face Voldemort and save others, he has to gain as much knowledge and learn as many spells as was possible. Now, with grim determination, Harry headed towards the Potions dungeon.  
  
This was, probably, the first day in Harry's life when he has paid his full attention in every class, even Divination. Trelawney, as always, had once again predicted Harry's death, but he didn't even gave it a second thought.  
  
Now, he knew why Hermione was always first in class, because she paid attention. Today, when Harry had paid attention in Transfiguration, he was astonished that he had performed the spell correctly and before every one else, even Hermione. Professor McGonagall was very pleased with him and awarded ten points to Gryffindor. Generally, it was a good day for Harry. He had paid attention in his class and even Snape couldn't find a way to pick on to Harry. Harry was now very eager to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts class. It had always been his favorite class, and now with Remus Lupin teaching it, it would be even more enjoying. Harry was also looking forward for Animagus training, even more than his DADA class. It was tomorrow night after dinner. He had always wanted to be an Animagus like his father and his mischievous friends. And now, it was his opportunity, and he wouldn't waste it.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron were heading towards the DADA class. In charms class they have learned some new charms useful in dueling. Hagrid had decided to tell them something about the centaurs. He had even invited a centaur today to show them. Harry remembered him from his first year; it was Firenze, the centaur that had saved his life from Quirrel back in his first year. Harry enjoyed the lesson very much. For other students it was enough that they had no danger to their lives from this creature.  
  
Harry quickly crossed the corridor and entered the DADA classroom. They sat with Harry in the middle and waited for the Professor. Most of the students had arrived already.  
  
By the time Professor Lupin entered the classroom, all places were filled. He came in the front of the class. "I hope you all remember me from your third year. By the way I am Professor Lupin and I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. Now, any questions?" He asked.  
  
Malfoy sneered and raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Malfoy." He stood up and said in an insulting voice. "Is it true that you are a werewolf?" He almost spat the word 'werewolf' out. Harry saw various emotions at Professor's face at once. Rage and sadness were most evident. It was obvious that Malfoy had only said that to humiliate Professor Lupin. Every Gryffindor was giving him death-glares. Every one expected that Professor will deduct points from Slytherin house and will give Malfoy a detention. But Harry was astonished when the Professor suppressed his anger and said very calmly. "Yes Mr. Malfoy. But surely you have no objection. Now, do you?"  
  
Malfoy moved his head in denial. However, his expressions betrayed that he had, he just didn't dared to say it aloud. "Very well, sit down then." Professor Lupin said and faced the class. "I think now we should start our lesson." He scanned the faces of the students very carefully. "We will be learning about wand-less magic during the first term." Many of the students gasped at this. Hermione's hand immediately shot up in the air. "Yes Ms. Granger." He said.  
  
"Sir isn't it impossible to perform wand-less magic. I mean it was practiced before, but nowadays, the magic is much weaker than before." She asked. "A very good question Ms. Granger. It is almost impossible to perform wand-less magic, but simpler spells can be performed after a lot of practice. The point of teaching you this is that you should be, at least, able to summon your wands in times of need." He said.  
  
All the students seemed to be very interested in this particular topic. For the rest of the period, Professor Lupin told them about some of its History. He also told about some theories to perform wand-less magic.  
  
"Concentration, belief and desire are the key factors in learning wand-less magic. You have to believe that it will happen, for it to happen. Wand-less magic is performed with belief and desire, the greater the desire will be, the greater effect it will bring." He had said.  
  
Harry was looking forward to do wand-less magic. He was more interested in it than anyone else, because it was his desire as well as his need. He was now heading towards the Gryffindor Tower with Ron and Hermione on his side.  
  
When they were at a short distance from the portrait of fat lady, they ran into Peeves. The mischievous poltergeist was carrying a bucket full of ice- cold water. "Ha-Ha-Ha" He laughed evilly. "Looks like you haven't got a nice bath for quite some time. Ugh. You stink!" Peeves acted to be disgusted after smelling Harry. "Want any help." He smiled devilishly. Harry, by that time, had taken his wand out. "Oooh. Wait till I tell Bloody Baron. He would extremely be pleased." Hermione said sarcastically to scare the poltergeist. "No he wouldn't do anything to me. I have already asked his permission and he said it was ok as long as I didn't hurt any Slytherin. So be prepared for a nice, cold bath." He said with a sinister smile playing on his lips and at once poured all the water over Harry's head. However, the water never reached Harry.  
  
"Reverso." Harry shouted and the spell hit the water, which was about to fall on Harry's head. But instead it reversed in direction and hit Peeves square in the face with ten times as much force. The trio doubled in laughter while Peeves hovered in air astounded by the sudden turn in events, when he noticed that they were laughing at him, he left.  
  
"Wow, Harry. That was great." Ron said, doubling over in laughter. "Where did you learned that spell Harry, I have never heard of that one." Hermione said suspiciously.  
  
"You haven't?" Harry said surprised. "Well it was in that book which you sent me for my birthday. It reverses the object to the other direction with a greater power." Harry said, now seriously. Hermione nodded.  
  
She was happy that Harry had actually read that book and has gained something useful. It was so unlike Harry, but taking the events which had happened the night of Third Task when Harry and Cedric were teleported to a graveyard, it was obvious that he wanted to be prepared to face his mortal enemy. She was still oblivious to the events which happened that night. Dumbledore had said if Harry wanted to tell then he, himself, will tell them, but Harry wasn't prepared to tell them anything just yet.  
  
She sighed. She has sensed Harry's discomfort at that particular topic. 'Whatever that had happened should have been very scary and horrible or Harry wouldn't have acted like this. He is not the type of being this upset. Even in between a very critical condition. Hermione noticed that Ron was no longer as worried as he was when Harry had arrived from graveyard with a limp body, carrying Cedric's dead form on his shoulder. She was surprised that Harry was able to lift Cedric's body, considering that he was a lot bigger in height from Harry and was a seventeen year healthy boy while Harry was only 14 and even skinny and shorter for his age.  
  
They soon reached the portrait hole. "Phoenix feather." Harry said the password. The portrait opened up. They entered the common room and discussed about the first day in classes.  
  
They opened their homework and busied themselves in it. Before they knew it, it was bed-time. They bid their good byes to each other and headed towards their respective dorms.  
  
That night when Harry's head reached the pillow, he thought about the Animagus training lesson. He was very eager for that class next day.  
  
Harry smiled at the thought of him being an Animagus. 'I can't wait for the first lesson.' He decided. Soon, he drifted off to another restless sleep.  
  
  
  
A.N: I will post the next chapter soon. Thanks to all of you who reviewed! 


	5. The Nightmare

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic."  
  
  
  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the  
  
fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
He was standing in a huge hall which he had never seen before. There was a throne at the front of the hall other than that it was all empty. He wondered what he was doing here and how he came here. Last thing he remembered was that he had settled in his bed to sleep. 'Then how I came here?' He thought, wandering his eyes around hall.  
  
Harry suddenly heard footsteps coming from outside one of the two doors of the hall. He was panic stricken. What will be their reaction to him? Will they harm him? Who are they? Harry wondered as he looked around for a hideout. However, there was none. There was nothing, no furniture, in the hall except the throne in front of the hall. But for some reason, he knew that hiding there wouldn't be a good idea.  
  
Footsteps were now just outside the door. Harry had nothing to protect himself. 'Wait a minute, my wand!' Harry searched through his pockets for his wand. He was satisfied after he held it in his hand. He made himself prepared for the upcoming attack.  
  
Ten cloaked figures emerged from the door of the hall, hoods down, and silently stood aside the wall, totally oblivious to Harry. Harry was slightly confused. 'Why didn't they notice me?' He thought and then shrugged his shoulders. 'Anyways it is good for me that they didn't. Maybe they are too preoccupied.' He looked towards the door after he heard more footsteps.  
  
The incomers were twenty other cloaked figures. They too, like others, took their place without noticing Harry. 'What is going on here? Why didn't they notice me?' Harry started panicking.  
  
Like before cloaked figures kept emerging into the room and took their place with the wall. There was no more room with the wall now. Both walls were now completely hidden behind the figures, which Harry guessed to be the Death Eaters.  
  
The door besides the throne opened. All the Death Eaters remained in the same position as they haven't noticed the door open. From behind the door a tall, cloaked figure entered the hall. The figure took its place on the throne. He was the most feared and evil wizard ever...Lord Voldemort Harry was now standing across from Voldemort and there were the lines of Death Eaters on both sides of him.  
  
"Lucius, are we ready?" Voldemort said while twirling his wand between his fingers carelessly.  
  
"No master. There are some preparations yet to be made. But I am sure; we will be, soon." Lucius Malfoy said, after coming directly in front of the Dark Lord in a bowing state.  
  
"Lucius, you are one of my most trusted and loyal followers. You know very well that I don't like to be DISAPPOINTED!" The Dark Lord yelled the last part. "Crucio."  
  
Lucius Malfoy was now writhing on floor with agony. Voldemort lifted the curse after a minute.  
  
"Go now. And never disappoint me again. I want to see better results." He said. "Wormtail, have you done your job properly? Or not?" He sneered at a trembling Wormtail. A wave of anger passed through Harry's body at the mention of the traitor's name but he was aware that this is not the best time to react.  
  
"Y-yes ma-master. I ha-have done i-it." A very trembling Wormtail said.  
  
"Good work Wormtail. I see that you have started to use your little mind a bit." Voldemort laughed.  
  
"Ye-yes master." Wormtail said with difficulty.  
  
A Death Eater came forward and bowed in front of Voldemort. "Yes McNair?" The Dark Lord asked.  
  
"Why are you taking so much trouble to have the boy master? I mean...you can easily order one of us to take place of any of the Hogwarts teachers. And then we can easily kidnap the boy." The Death Eater named McNair said.  
  
Voldemort laughed a shrill laugh. "Now, now dear McNair, don't you think that old fool Dumbledore will be a little cautious this time? He is fool but not as much. And why do you think that boy is famous all over the world? Why is that he was able to escape me several times? Do you think you can capture him while he was able to escape me, although I was not in my full power." He added. "He is NO ordinary boy you fool. Plus, he can't be captured that easily with Dumbledore watching out for him." He shouted. "And." He added. ".how you dare to speak against my decisions. Oh, yes I think you haven't got your doze for quite some time, that's how. Crucio." He shouted.  
  
Harry was trembling with unexpressed anger. He knew that Voldemort was very unforgiving, but he had never thought that he would be the same on his own followers. He felt the hatred boiling inside him. Voldemort lifted the curse.  
  
"That boy is the biggest thorn in my way, along with Dumbledore of course. The sooner we get him out of the way the better." Voldemort said, thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm....Avery? What about Giants? Have they decided to join us or not?" He said, looking towards a Death Eater.  
  
"No master. They are on Dumbledore's side. Looks like as soon as he heard about your rise from the boy. He sent that half-giant to them and convinced them to his side. I have heard that the half-giant's mother is the real cause of why they have joined them. She is representing the giants." Avery said, bowing to his master.  
  
"Hmm Hagrid? That monster-loving fool? Yes, I remember him. He was very useful in my school days." Voldemort laughed.  
  
Harry was absolutely furious. He knew what Voldemort was referring to. Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin, and so, it was his mission in his school days to complete Salazar Slytherin's 'noble' work, kill all the Muggle-borns in school. He had used Hagrid in his way and had accused him out of school. It had destroyed all of Hagrid's life.  
  
"Hmm...what about our other mission? My followers will be waiting for me." Voldemort said.  
  
"We are preparing for the attack master." Avery said.  
  
"Very well. Make it soon." The Dark Lord said.  
  
"Severus. Anything new about school?" Voldemort asked another Death Eater. Harry jumped at the name. 'Snape? Now I know what was that work, Dumbledore was talking about.' Harry thought.  
  
The potion master came forward.  
  
"Yes master. Dumbledore has added dueling classes in the schedule. He thinks he is preparing the students for the upcoming war." Severus said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Hmm..that old fool. Anything more?......What about the boy?" Voldemort asked after a long silence.  
  
"He is working extra hard master. Looks like he is preparing himself for you. That fool!" Snape said.  
  
"Crucio." Voldemort shouted. "Never ever under-estimate your enemy, Severus. That boy is powerful enough for you." Voldemort said. After seeing the horror stricken faces of his followers, he added. "Of course he won't be able to defeat me, he is way too young. However, he can be dangerous. Keep a close look at him." He ordered.  
  
"As you say master." Snape said, retreating to his place.  
  
Voldemort stood up from his place at throne. "You all may go now. And do as you are told to." He said.  
  
All the Death Eaters bowed and started retreating towards the door. After some seconds, only Wormtail was left with Voldemort.  
  
"M-master can I ask something if you don't mind?" Wormtail asked, trembling.  
  
"Yes. Go on. Anyway, I know what you are going to ask." Voldemort said.  
  
"You-you know master?" Wormtail said astounded.  
  
"Yes Wormtail. You wanted to ask that why I am so cautious about Harry Potter. Am I correct?" He said.  
  
"Ye-yes master."  
  
"Hmm Wormtail. That boy is very dangerous. I don't know what is so special about him but he is indeed very dangerous. Do you know why I went for the Potters?"  
  
"N-no master."  
  
"I went for Harry, not for that Mudblood and that Potter. Because..." He stared ahead of him, where Harry was standing.  
  
Harry felt the eyes of Voldemort on himself. There was a sudden rush of pain in his scar. He doubled over in agony and clutched his scar, trying hard not to scream as Voldemort might notice him. He was no longer able to hear any more sounds from the amount of pain in his scar. A dark blanket soon took-over his mind.  
  
Harry woke up in his bed at Hogwarts, panting. His all cloths were soaked from sweat. But a thicker liquid was making his face wet....blood.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A.N: Hope you like it. The next chapter will contain the first Animagus training. Don't forget to read it. 


	6. The midnight meeting

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic."  
  
  
  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the  
  
fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
  
  
  
Rating: PG  
  
  
  
Harry woke up in his bed at Hogwarts, panting. His all cloths were soaked from sweat. But a thicker liquid was making his face wet....blood.  
  
And the source of the blood was his scar which was ripped open, again. The previous time it had done like that was when Voldemort was plotting something against the Wizarding World. And, if he remembered the dream correctly, Voldemort was talking about the plan of some attack. But where?  
  
'Maybe on Hogwarts....no it's impossible as long as Dumbledore is here and the protection wards are still on work...no he can't attack here.not yet anyway. Maybe I should go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him about the dream. I will have to wake him up...no matter its important.' Harry decided. He got up and changed to go to Headmaster's Office.  
  
He climbed out of the fat lady's portrait and headed towards the Headmaster's Office. He turned a corner and came across the gargoyle protecting Headmaster's Office.  
  
Just then, he heard a snarling voice from behind him. "What are you doing here Potter?" He knew who it belonged to. He had suspected meeting him on the way. He turned slowly.  
  
"Nothing Professor, I just wanted to meet Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"That late. Then it should be of great importance. Tell me Potter what is it? I will tell Headmaster about it." Snape said, glaring at him with twinkling eyes. He was absolutely happy to get a chance to pick on Harry.  
  
"I want to meet Headmaster myself. It's important." Harry replied.  
  
"Why. You think of me as an irresponsible man. Don't you?" Snape sneered.  
  
"No I don't. It is not easy to see and face Voldemort every night. Let alone spy at him. I don't think of you like that. I think I am beginning to respect you." Harry said, sincerely. He knew how was it to face Voldemort, and now that he knew Snape had done it countless times for the sake of school, he was very impressed of his bravery.  
  
"WHAT? How did you know that?" Snape hissed.  
  
"Severus, Harry. I think it will be better that you come inside and talk. You are disturbing the portraits." Came Professor Dumbledore's voice.  
  
They silently moved in front of the gargoyle. Snape looked at Harry expectantly. 'May be he's not as brave as I thought.' Harry said in his mind while his lips moved to say the Dark Lord's name. "Voldemort."  
  
Snape moved inside before Harry. Harry followed him. They knocked the door to the office. It wasn't locked. "Come in." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Professor when I came from...you know where, I saw him standing outside the door at this late. I think he should get some punishment." Snape said hurriedly, not allowing Harry to talk. Harry stood silently and said nothing.  
  
"Slow down Severus. I think Harry wouldn't be here if it wasn't very important. Am I right Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes sir. I had a dream." Harry was going to say more when Professor Snape cut him.  
  
"Hah only a dream. Is that what you call important Professor?" Snape said, sneering.  
  
"Severus! What's wrong with you? We are having an important talk here. You and me both know that Harry is not an ordinary boy. If still you want to interrupt then I think it will be better if you leave, right now!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry had never seen Professor Dumbledore get annoyed or angry at such a little thing. He guessed that he was very worried by the rise of the Dark Lord and although he didn't showed it, it was eating him.  
  
Snape was embarrassed badly that Dumbledore had chosen a little boy over him, but he knew it won't be good for him to argue. He murmured an apology and sat down on a seat.  
  
Harry also sat down in a chair to which Professor Dumbledore had motioned. "Um Professor, I was saying that I had a dream, more like a nightmare...of Voldemort." Harry stopped to breath after saying all this in one breath.  
  
"I saw the Death Eater meeting you were in." Harry said, this time to Professor Snape more than Professor Dumbledore. Snape was astonished. However, Harry didn't saw any astonishment on Professor Dumbledore's face. He just sat there with the same face. The Headmaster sighed and leaned back into the chair.  
  
"So that was how you knew." Snape said to no one particularly. "So what does that mean Professor?"  
  
"This means that we can rely on Harry for some information. Am I right Harry?" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry nodded. He was still thinking about the reason Voldemort raided his house on Halloween 1981. Voldemort was going to tell the reason to Wormtail when there was a sudden pain in his scar and the world fall into oblivion. After that he had woken in his bed at Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Anything new Severus?" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Yes Albus but I don't know it. You-Know-Who is keeping it from all of us except Malfoy, Avery, McNair, Crabbe, Goyle and that born coward, Wormtail." Snape spat the name Wormtail out.  
  
"Okay you can go now." Professor Dumbledore said, deep in thought.  
  
Snape stood up but Harry remained still.  
  
"Why aren't you coming, Potter?" Snape said after noticing Harry.  
  
"You can go. I have something very important to talk with Professor Dumbledore." Harry replied.  
  
Snape looked at Professor Dumbledore and after he saw him nod his head, he left.  
  
"Yes Harry. What do you want to talk with me about?" Professor Dumbledore said after Professor Snape was gone.  
  
"Professor you never told me the reason Voldemort came for me." Harry said a bit angrily.  
  
"How can you say that he came after you? Your parents were Aurors; it could have been for them."  
  
"No it was for me that he came and you know it very well. So tell me why he came for me." Harry said in the same voice.  
  
"I will tell you when the time will come. If I tell you before the time, it could be disastrous for you." Professor said in a soothing manner.  
  
Harry remained silent. He knew it was no good to argue with Professor Dumbledore now.  
  
"Okay Harry return to your dormitory. And I assure you that the time will come soon when I'll be able to tell you." Professor Dumbledore assured him.  
  
Harry silently moved out of the office and headed back towards the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
He entered through the portrait and scanned the common room. No one was there. Harry watched the time. It was 6:30 in the morning. Harry knew there was no time to sleep. So he just took a shower and after changing, he came back down to the common room and sat on the couch. He has to wait till Hermione and Ron are prepared.  
  
He thought about the reasons why he would be a target of Voldemort at the age of one! He kept thinking about it until his head started to hurt. He looked up. Hermione was sitting across from him and was carefully looking at him. He straightened up.  
  
"For how long have you been sitting here watching me?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have been sitting here for fifteen minutes and now is that you have noticed me. What is on Harry? I know something is." She asked.  
  
"Nothing is going on. Why would you think so?" Harry lied. He didn't wanted his friends to think that he was afraid of these dreams or Voldemort.  
  
She sighed. "Okay, if you don't want to tell me I will not force you. Come on. Ron is here."  
  
Harry looked up. Ron was coming out from the boys dorms as were others. Harry saw the watch. It was 8:30 already.  
  
"Please don't say anything to Ron." Harry said. Hermione nodded. She also agreed to it because Ron was not acting as friendly as before this year. Now, he was mostly hanging on with Dean and Seamus in spite of Harry and Hermione. It was mostly Harry and Hermione now.  
  
"Come on Ron." Harry said after Ron reached them.  
  
"I will meet you in class. I have to say something important to Dean. Bye." Ron said hurriedly and left.  
  
Harry remained sitting there, his mouth hanging open. As much as Ron was acting less-friendly these days, Harry had not expected him to say that he can not come to dinner with them. Harry suddenly felt very angry with him. 'What he thinks he is? Okay if he don't wants my friendship, it's okay with me. He can make his new friends.' Harry thought angrily.  
  
"Harry you are not angry at him, are you?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? He doesn't wants to be our friend okay. I will not go to him and talk him in again. If wants to, he is welcomed." Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry, forget it. He is just jealous of you for a time being. I am sure he wants our friendship. I'll talk to him. And it will be alright." She said.  
  
"Yeah right." Harry said slowly. But he had an awkward feeling that this is not going to be right.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
A.N: Here is the next chapter. Yes Ron will be jealous in the story. I will not be able to update soon.( Sorry, just joking. I will update as soon as possible.( Thanks to all who reviewed. I hope you'll keep it up. 


	7. Wandless Magic

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic."  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
Rating: PG  
Harry and Hermione headed towards the Great Hall to eat lunch. They sat side by side on the Gryffindor table. Ron hasn't arrived yet. Harry was still angry at Ron for acting like this. But in his heart he knew that Ron was justified for his attitude. Harry has taken everything he always wanted. Harry was rich, famous and the whole Wizarding world worshipped him. He was a very good Quidditch player and winner of the TriWizard Tournament, and now, a Prefect too.  
  
Ron had shown the same behavior when Harry was selected as Hogwarts champion. But he had apologized when came to know it was not Harry which had done it. It was surfaced again, probably by Harry's appointment as a Prefect. But he didn't acknowledge the dangers and responsibilities that came with all that fame. People in Wizarding World considered him as a hero who will rescue them from You-Know-Who, and because of it, all of them looked upon him at any time of trouble. Harry never understood before why Dumbledore always get him to manage all the Voldemort stuff. It was known that nothing in Hogwarts can escape his notice. Now Harry understood that Professor Dumbledore knew that he will be looked upon at any time of trouble, which was why he got him to manage all that troubles the school faced during all these years. But Ron hasn't known that. He hadn't for once faced a big trouble except at that giant chessboard back in their first year. He hadn't seen that horrific and hideous face of Voldemort's..he doesn't know anything. He wasn't the one who lived with Dursleys for ten years, when it is difficult to bear them for even ten minutes.  
  
Harry had been living with that pathetic people after his parents' death. It was never like a home to him. In fact it was more like a jail. Then on his eleventh birthday, he had been rescued from them by Hagrid. He still remembered that day. That was the day his whole life took a new turn. It was on that day that he knew who he really was. It was on that day he made his first friend...Hagrid. Until that day, he was kept totally oblivion to magic. But it was now like a second nature to him. Then he had faced life-threatening events in his every year. And the pain and sadness that came from that night was still fresh.  
  
While Harry was thinking, Ron came in through the doors of the Great Hall. He scanned the Gryffindor Table for any signs of his 'best friends'. 'Huh best friends.' He thought bitterly. 'If they were my best friends, they wouldn't have done that to me. They both have everything I ever wanted. Top students, famous, Prefects...Harry has even Hermione, the girl that I wanted most. I see the way she looks at him.' He thought. He missed them. But on the contrary, he knew that it was not their fault what they were. But still, he felt completely left out between his two famous friends. They both were beloved by teachers, of course Snape not included. And he, the poor penny-less Ron Weasley with old robes and things, loved by none. Although he knew his friends loved him, but he was too stubborn to admit it.  
  
He sat away from Harry and Hermione. He made sure that they weren't able to see him. He didn't want to talk with them right now. He needed to think. He had shown that kind of behavior to keep them away from him for some time.  
  
Despite Ron's try to hide, Hermione had seen him sit away from them purposely. She nudged Harry in the ribs. "Harry." She whispered. "Ron."  
  
Harry looked over to the place Hermione had just pointed. Ron was sitting there eating all by himself, deep in his thoughts. "So, what do I do?" Harry snapped.  
  
"Harry he is our friend. We should at least ask him the problem. Maybe it is not what we are thinking. Maybe it is something different, about some...family problems." Hermione said, trying desperately to convince him. Although she knew it was not that which had pulled Ron away from them.  
  
Harry wanted to believe her. He wanted to believe that it was not him that Ron was running from. That it was just a family problem and that Ron will be their friend again. But he can't deny the strange feelings he was getting. It was like a sixth sense telling him that something was wrong. Harry tried to forget all the intruding ideas set in his mind but he can't. He desperately wanted Ron to be his friend. He moved his head towards the teacher's table at the sound.  
  
All the students watched the teacher's table where Professor Dumbledore had stood up to say something.  
  
"If you all haven't forgotten, I had announced on the starting of year feast, that the Dueling classes will be given to you. Professor Moody has returned from his Ministry work, so, the lessons start from tomorrow. I want you all to take it seriously. Good Luck!" He said and sat down back on his seat.  
  
Harry had totally forgotten about the Dueling classes. He knew very well that it was to teach the students the perfect method of using their capabilities against their enemy. Harry was looking forward to the dueling classes. Although he feared that he will be the center of attraction. He knew very well, that he will be. Like every other DADA teacher, Professor Moody will also take keen interest in Harry and will use him for demonstrations. Harry hated this. He certainly hoped that Professor Moody will choose someone..anyone else besides him.  
  
The pain in his scar had disappeared again. It was there when he had gone to Professor Dumbledore's Office and after his return. His scar had not hurt that long before. He guessed that pain lasted long because Voldemort was now technically alive and was in his own body.  
  
Harry was still deep in his thoughts when Hermione shook him and nearly dragged him towards the classroom. They had Potions first. It reminded Harry of the bravery and courage that Snape was showing for the school. Harry was not lying when he said that he was starting to respect Professor Snape. He had still not told anything to Hermione about his dream or his meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape. He decided to tell her about the dream after the class.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The Potions class was not as it always had been. It was very unusual as Professor Snape had not deducted any points from Gryffindor at Harry's account, although he got many opportunities. All students were very surprised and confused but Harry knew that it because of the previous night.  
  
All the other classes were usual. Harry was now sitting with Hermione in Great Hall to eat lunch. Almost all the students were there eating lunch. The hall was filled with whispers about the Dueling classes.  
  
"Hermione I want to tell you something after the classes." Harry said, finally. He had decided to tell her about it. "Is it.. something about..You- Know-Who?" She asked worriedly. "Yes. And how did you know that it is about Voldemort?" Harry asked.  
  
"I saw that you were very worried today and then you decided to tell me about something. You were also sitting in common room when I arrived today and usually it is me who is the one to wake up first. All these things show that something unusual has happened. And certainly who could be the cause of it except You-Know-Who." She explained.  
  
"Yes you are right. I will tell you about it after classes." Harry said, still astonished at Hermione's amazing deduction.  
  
"What are we going to do about Ron, Harry?" Hermione asked after a long silence. "What about him?" Harry asked sharply.  
  
"Harry he is our friend. Okay if you don't want to go talk to him I will go and make him understand." Hermione said, a bit angrily.  
  
She was annoyed of this drama or whatever it was. She had decided to knock some sense into Ron's thick skull. She knew that Ron was jealous. They had a fight on it at the train. But Ron hadn't accepted it.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
All the classes including DADA were bore. Professor Lupin had asked them to read an article on wandless magic in class. In charms also they have done all the theoretical work. Care of Magical Creatures was of course a practical one, but it was what they didn't appreciated very much.  
  
Harry still didn't wanted Hermione to meet Ron. "If he doesn't cares for us, then why should we go to him? He should come to us." He had said. Hermione didn't agree with him. "At least we should know the problem." She replied.  
  
Ron came into the common room and without giving them a second glance, headed towards boy's dorms.  
  
"Ron, wait!" Hermione called, moving towards him.  
  
They both shared a few sentences, Harry couldn't hear, and then disappeared through the portrait hole.  
  
Harry sat on the same place, not trying to move. He was not mad at Ron. But his ego didn't allow him to go to Ron first. 'I haven't done anything. Why should I go and apologize for something I haven't done?' He thought.  
  
After half an hour, he saw Hermione coming in from the portrait hole. She was positively fuming in rage. She took his hand and dragged him out of the common room and then on to the school grounds.  
  
"What's the matter, Hermione?" Harry asked worriedly. "Is it something about Ron?"  
  
"Who Ron?" She snapped. "I don't know any Ron."  
  
"What happened, Hermione? I am talking about our friend, Ron..Ron Weasley." Harry asked, badly confused.  
  
"Ex-friend would be better. And I don't want to hear his name again." She said, cooling down.  
  
"What happened? Did he say something? I have already told you not to go to him. He doesn't want our company anymore." Harry said. He was getting angry at Ron again for saying such things which had disturbed Hermione.  
  
"Leave it, Harry. I don't want to talk about him. Tell me what you wanted to say." Hermione said, willing to change the topic.  
  
Harry felt her discomfort. "It is that...I had another..nightmare...about Voldemort." Harry said, hesitating, that what Hermione would think about him. However, she took it seriously.  
  
"Oh, what was it about?" She said, concerned. Harry told her everything about last night up to his meeting with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape.  
  
"So Professor Snape is spying at You-Know-Who for Dumbledore? I have to admit, it is very courageous of him."  
  
"Yeah. I also thought so. He is very courageous and selfless for doing that." Harry admitted.  
  
Hermione stared wide-eyed at Harry. "You...think of Professor Snape as..courageous and selfless?" Hermione asked, unbelievingly. Harry blushed. "Well yeah, he hates me, but he is a good man and it is his right to receive such complements."  
  
"Come on. Let's go to dinner." Hermione said after a long silence. They moved towards the Great Hall in silence.  
  
After arriving at Great Hall, they took their seats besides each other and started to eat. When they were about to finish the dinner, Professor Moody appeared at the Gryffindor table. 'Uh. We haven't even attended a class yet and he is already here.' Harry groaned in his mind.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I want to meet you in my office after dinner. OK?" Moody asked. Harry nodded his head, cursing in his mind.  
  
"OK. Enjoy your dinner." He left.  
  
(((((((((  
  
Harry knocked at the door to Professor Moody's office. "Come in." Came Moody's growling voice.  
  
"Sit down." He said, once Harry had entered the room. "You have any idea why I have called you here?" He enquired.  
  
"No sir." Harry replied.  
  
"I've heard that you have learned the Patronus spell. And also, you were able to resist the Imperious curse. Is this all true?" Moody asked, keenly interested. Swallowing, Harry nodded.  
  
"How were you able to do that?" He demanded.  
  
"I.I don't know sir." Harry replied slowly.  
  
"The way you have mastered the Patronus spell, it looks that it is very easy and non-significant spell. However, I think you know its significance and importance. I just want to ask that how were you able to learn it like it was a beginner's spell?" Moody asked, scanning Harry's face very carefully.  
  
"I have told you already sir. I don't know." Harry replied, in the same tone.  
  
"Hmmm..OK, you can go now." Moody motioned towards the door, after a long and tense silence. Harry stood up and moved towards the door. He had placed his hands on the door-knob when Moody's voice stopped him dead. "And I expect good from you in Dueling class, Mr. Potter. Go now!"  
  
Harry was frustrated. 'Not again.' He thought miserably.  
  
He had yet to go to his Animagus class. He was already ten minutes late; Professor Lupin will be waiting for him.  
  
((((((((( "Harry, today we will only go through the History of Animagi and precautions we should take between lessons." Professor Lupin said. "No practical today. First you should know enough about the art of Animagi. And don't be disappointed, we will do it in the next lesson."  
  
Harry was disappointed but he didn't show it. The lesson continued for one and a half hour and Professor Lupin told Harry about every minute detail which was known about Animagi. When the lesson was over, Harry knew pretty much about Animagi.  
  
"Professor, can you tell me which animal can I transform into?" Harry asked before leaving.  
  
"We'll perform the spell on the next lesson Harry. It will tell you which animal you can transform into." Professor smiled. "OK Harry, time to go to bed."  
  
Harry entered the common room. It was empty. Harry, too, decided to go to his bed. He climbed the stairs to the boys' dorm and changed. He was very tired so the sleep soon over-took him.  
  
(((((((((  
  
The day was very boring. But on the other hand, Harry was very, very anxious to attend the Dueling lessons. He had, at first, dreaded the attention he would get, but eventually, he had accepted the fact that he had get all the attention whatever should he do. He had decided that no longer will he be shy or uncomfortable of any attention. Why should he be?  
  
They were now in charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was on his usual place, on the table top, teaching students. Harry was listening intently to what he was teaching. This was his favorite class besides Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Flitwick was a dueling champion in his time. He was now teaching them a powerful charm called the Whirlwind Charm.  
  
When performed this charm, a whirlwind surrounds the victim and lifts him up from the ground. The victim now moves with the motion of the casters wand. The incantation of the spell was "raisinium windus".  
  
They have been studying it for two or three days. Today it was its first practical lesson and for Harry's annoyance, he was the first one to perform the spell correctly.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Potter. I am not surprised that you are the first one to perform it correctly. Anyways, well done Mr. Potter! Please help the other students as well." Flitwick said.  
  
The remaining period was like a Hell for Harry. He has to go to every student and see if they were doing right. When the period was over Harry thanked the God. Next period was of Defense Against the Dark Arts. So he headed towards the respective classroom.  
  
Harry can't wait to go to the DADA class as Professor Lupin had told them; today would be their first practical lesson. Harry didn't even care if he would get attention. He had decided to attempt it with all of his strength and do his best.  
  
After all the children were seated, Professor Lupin entered the class.  
  
"I am sure that you all will be very excited today as in today's lesson we'll start our practice for wandless magic." He scanned the classroom. "Now what you all have to do is to place your wands in front of you and try to summon it in your hands. Try to imagine that it is in your hands and wish it. At first it would be very difficult for you but you will be able to do that on your own after some time. Remember! You have to concentrate hard. Now start!" He said to the class.  
  
Everybody immediately started to work. Professor Lupin came by Harry's side. "Hi Harry, Hermione. Why Ron is not with you?" Harry and Hermione exchanged a worrying look. Professor Lupin saw this and thought it better that not to enquire. "Harry, you have done it before on your aunt. You know how to do it now?" He said. Hermione stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Wha.what? Harry has done this before?" She said.  
  
"You don't know? Yes he had once performed it 'accidentally' on his aunt when she abused his parents. He blew her up like a balloon." He laughed at the last sentence. Hermione laughed too. Harry just smiled.  
  
"Professor I am sorry I don't know how to do it. But I promise you I'll do my best." He said with determination.  
  
"Go on Harry. Wish you best luck!" Professor said with pride evident in his voice and left.  
  
"Harry you never told us that you are able to do wandless magic." She said.  
  
"I am not. And." Harry tried to clean his position but was being cut by a mocking voice which, no doubt, belonged to Malfoy.  
  
"Hmmm...what do we have here? Potter, Granger. Where is Weasel? Has he left the adorable and famous trio? How sad.tsk...tsk..tsk. Maybe he has realized that it is not the right place for him. Huh?" Malfoy said in a fake sad voice. Crabbe and Goyle were right behind his both sides.  
  
"Sod.off.Malfoy." Harry said through gritted teeth. He was already very angry at Ron breaking off their friendship every time he wanted and now hearing it from Malfoy's mouth, it had made him outrageous.  
  
"Oh. So, our little Potty is angry at his friend..or me." Malfoy teased. Crabbe and Goyle laughed again.  
  
"I am warning you for the last time. Go away NOW!" Harry shouted at last part.  
  
"Hey cool down Potter. Don't shout.." Malfoy said, raising his hands in a soothing manner. "You are behaving like Ron, don't you? Hold yourself."  
  
"You blasted git! I'll show you." Harry said through his gritted teeth. He was boiling with anger. His all thinking had stopped. He was away from using his brain. He hadn't realized that he was standing in a class and a teacher was standing there at the moment and he could be expelled for fighting with another student.  
  
He stretched out his hand for his wand. He wished with all his might that the wand would come in his hand. He imagined with all his concentration that his wand is coming to him.flying. Then suddenly a strange thing happened which was noticed by all who were present. A sudden movement was noticed in the wand. All students gasped. The movement in the wand became more evident. Then suddenly the wand came flying into Harry's out-stretched hand.  
  
(((((((((  
  
A.N: Sorry, if it took too long. But this chapter is about double of the others. So please pardon me. I'll try to update again soon. ( 


	8. Explanations

"Harry Potter and the Knowledge of Ancient Magic"  
  
Summary: The-boy-who-lived is being subjected to various changes that would one day change the fate of Wizarding World. However, petty teenager conflicts can harm the greatest of minds and Harry finds out that in the age of Mass Freedom, his best friend is still very conservative. My version of Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Animagus training, New powers, and a bit of H/Hr.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Professor Lupin was standing by Neville, trying unsuccessfully to help him, when he heard Harry's yell. He turned to see Harry staring furiously at Malfoy. 'Oh, that boy is a menace. Just like his father. I have to do something about him.' He thought. 'Let's see what problem he has caused now!'  
  
He moved towards the crowd of students which had gathered around Harry and Malfoy. He started advancing through the crowd, struggling all time to get to the center.  
  
When he finally managed to get there, he saw the most unbelievable scene of his life. Harry was standing in front of Malfoy, threatening to hex him. The next minute he stretched out his hand and his wand….it came to him, flying. 'What?!" He thought. He rubbed his eyes once, then twice. He could still see Harry standing there with his wand in his hands, looking perplexed.  
  
He quickly made his way to Harry. The crowd was stunned for a moment. Then without warning, whispers broke out all around students.  
  
"I knew if someone could do that, it would surely be Harry Potter." He heard some student saying that to his fellow.  
  
"Potter! Never fails to make a show of himself." This was a Slytherin.  
  
Lupin reached Harry and slowly petted his shoulder.  
  
"Professor!" He cried. "H-how?"  
  
"It will be explained to you. Come on we have to go somewhere." He whispered. "Class wait here."  
  
Harry moved out of the classroom with Professor Lupin besides him. He had told Hermione to meet him afterwards in the common room.  
  
Lupin was leading the way to Harry.  
  
"Are we going to Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes Harry." He replied briefly.  
  
Harry said nothing more throughout their way to the gargoyle.  
  
"Voldemort" Lupin said after they had reached the gargoyle protecting the Headmaster's Office. It quickly jumped aside.  
  
Lupin raised his hand to knock on the door. "Move in." Professor Dumbledore's voice said in reply to the knock.  
  
They moved in and settled in the chairs, in front of the table.  
  
"Yes Remus. Now what Harry has done?" The Headmaster asked almost clumsily.  
  
"Professor…Harry has just performed a little bit of… show I thought you would like to know about. So I thought I should inform you." Lupin replied.  
  
"Ok Remus. Can you leave me and Harry alone?" Professor Dumbledore asked politely.  
  
Professor Lupin, without uttering another word, left the office of the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore now turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, tell me what happened." The Headmaster asked.  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "I-I don't really know what happened actually."  
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Then tell me what you think happened."  
  
"It is that Malfoy…Draco Malfoy said some things which…which made me angry and I…well I threatened to hex him," Harry looked down as if in shame, but Dumbledore told him to go on. "He wouldn't listen and…and I sort of wished my wand to be in my hand and…and then it came to me all by itself.  
  
"Do tell me Harry, what were you feeling when it all happened?" He asked, leaning forward towards Harry.  
  
"Anger…I was feeling extremely angry at Malfoy. He said those things about…" Harry tried to justify himself but Dumbledore interrupted him.  
  
"I don't want to listen about your disagreements with Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore interrupted. "So, you were feeling angry…I suspected that much."  
  
"It is your anger which brings magic out of you, Harry. However it depends on the power and intensity of magic in your body for it to have an effect on something." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You mean every one can do that when he or she is pissed off?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Harry it is magic which comes off of you when you are very, very angry. As I said, it depends on the power and amount of magic in your body for it to have an effect on something".  
  
"Listen Harry, you have to take it seriously. You have power, don't run from it. Use it against evil. Today Wizarding World in is a great danger due to the Dark Lord's return. You can defeat him, only you. And I have faith on you."  
  
"Professor, why don't you try to kill him? You are the greatest wizard of the world and also most powerful. Surely he can't defeat you. You have triumphed over Grindelwald, and you will do the same here."  
  
"I am sorry Harry. Voldemort is in a much better state than I am. I have the responsibility of whole Hogwarts castle upon me. Also I was much younger when I defeated Grindelwald. I am very old and much weaker now. My true age is hidden with a disguise spell. I am atleast 250 years old Harry. And it's not much recommended age to fight a powerful Dark Lord." Dumbledore said, cheering a bit at his last sentence.  
  
"You are 250 years old!" Harry was shocked. Sure he knew that Dumbledore was very old but 250 years! No human can live that long unless…  
  
"Yes Harry, Nicholas Flamel……He borrowed me some of the Elixir of Life he made, in the first dark ages to stop Voldemort. We were only able to keep Voldemort out of Hogwarts because of the protection charms around school which were placed by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Rawenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff to protect school from Salazar Slytherin. But we have heard from Severus that when you brought an end to those Dark times, Voldemort had almost succeeded in weakening these wards to invade the school. But his plans were cut short by you."  
  
Harry was staring at Dumbledore wide-eyed. In front of him was sitting the most powerful considered wizard of the world, admitting that he can't defeat the Dark Lord. What will happen then? Who will stop Voldemort? If Dumbledore told this to the Wizarding World what will happen? People will surrender to Voldemort. No one will raise a voice against him. And the first thing Voldemort will do will be to kill all the Muggle-borns or to make them slaves. Harry shivered at the thought.  
  
Dumbledore continued. "Harry you are the only one left now who can stop Voldemort. There is no one else. The fate of the world lies in your hands."  
  
"But…" Harry was confused and doubted Dumbledore's words.  
  
"No buts Harry. Confusion and doubt will only make you weak. You realize how many more will die if you will not face reality. Cedric was but just a beginning! You have to face it Harry." Dumbledore completely understood his condition. Of course he knew what he was asking was very difficult for Harry and he understood his condition but there was no other way. Harry Potter was the only one he could see as a match for Voldemort and if he denied, terrible times will come to the Wizarding World.  
  
"I am ready Professor. What do I have to do?" Harry said in a determined tone.  
  
"At first, thank you Harry. I knew I could count on you." Dumbledore said, satisfied at his success. "And from now on, I'll be taking your Animagus classes along with a special defense class. The defense class will be to enhance your capabilities and it will be after Animagi class."  
  
"Yes, and Harry I want you to read this book." He moved a slip of paper towards Harry. "You can borrow it from Madam Pince. I have given the permission. The book will help you to settle with the idea of wandless magic and you'll find the spells most compatible for wandless magic." Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
"Is the book in Restricted Section of the library?" Harry wondered. "Yes it is, Harry."  
  
"It is not on Dark Magic, is it?" Harry asked curiously. Dumbledore laughed. "No it is not. It is just not for an ordinary student." Dumbledore gazed deeply into his eyes. Harry felt himself in a trance.  
  
"You may leave now Harry." "Good bye Professor." Harry stood and moved out of the door towards his next class.  
  
"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""  
  
Harry reached Hermione in his Care of Magical Creatures class. All the other students were already there. Hermione was standing close to Hagrid, furiously taking notes about the centaurs.  
  
"Hi 'Arry" Hagrid beamed at him.  
  
"Hi Hagrid" Harry said dully and moved towards Hermione.  
  
By this time Hermione had noticed his arrival and was looking at Harry. Harry looked around for Ron while moving towards Hermione. He was standing with Seamus again.  
  
"So, you went to Professor Dumbledore, right?" She said once he reached her.  
  
"Yes" Harry replied shortly. He still didn't want to tell anybody about it. 'It should be kept a secret until time.' He thought.  
  
"What did he say?" Hermione asked excitedly. "No thing special." He replied.  
  
"What? No thing special?" Hermione was confused. "Yeah, even he didn't knew how did that happened?" Harry said in an irritated manner. He wanted to satisfy Hermione. Apparently she was not at all satisfied. "He wasn't aware what it was? Oh, then it's got to be serious. I think I should go search it in the library." She asked in a worried tone.  
  
It still felt strange to Harry hearing that someone was worried for him. Apparently Dursleys' words had a very bad effect on Harry's young mind.  
  
"Hermione, we all know that Dumbledore has got more knowledge than all the books in the library. There is no use searching them." Harry said.  
  
"But…" Hermione tried to protest. "No buts."  
  
"OK. OK. But I'll search it anyway. No arguments." They moved back towards Hogwarts once the class came to an end.  
  
"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""  
  
Harry had borrowed that book, which Dumbledore had suggested, from Madam Pince. This book was a very old one. Its cover was ragged and Harry could barely make out the words written. The title of the book was "The ancient spells: A legacy from our ancestors".  
  
Harry opened the book after sitting in his bed and drawing the curtains. All of his dorm-mates have gone to sleep. He was now sitting alone with the book in his lap.  
  
Harry did a quick overlook of book and decided that it would be very interesting to read it.  
  
He spent the next hour looking over basic spells which were already higher than the Hogwarts' level.  
  
He even practiced some of them and it build up his morale when he succeeded. The silencing charm around his bed kept other boys from interrupting.  
  
However, after that, he felt very sleepy and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day for him and he needed his sleep in order to survive through it.  
  
"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" 


End file.
